


Lightning Bolts and Scarlet

by starlightfantasykid



Series: Creek Flash AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Action & Romance, Flash AU, Fluff, M/M, one-sided!Tweek/Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: Tweek was just your ordinary Forensic Scientist for the Central City Police Department with a one-sided crush on his childhood friend, Craig.Until one fateful night, when he is struck by a lightning bolt.





	Lightning Bolts and Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the origin story of the Creek Flash AU! Thank you so much to my betas [theofficialmemekinglotor](https://theofficialmemekinglotor.tumblr.com/) and [takamina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamina/pseuds/takamina)  
> I hope that you guys enjoy!

He’s incredibly late.

Tweek rushes down the sidewalk in a panic, carrying a metallic briefcase in one hand and a coffee from Jitters in the other. His legs trying to propel him faster and he’s struggling to breathe. Sweat drips down his forehead as his pace begins to falter.

It’s at times like these Tweek regrets not purchasing a car or motorcycle, when he had the money to. But no, he just had to spent it on a Playstation 4, instead. With its’ custom eight-core 64-AMD Jaguar processor and Radeon-based graphic solutions which competes with gaming PCs and graphic performances that rise above the Xbox One. Basically the best gaming console to date.

So Tweek ignores his exhaustion. He chugs down his coffee, tossing it into a nearby trash can, as he continues to sprint.

Just a few more blocks to the bank.

A robbery, from what he’d heard over the phone. Tweek was a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department. Working in the police department has been his dream since he was 10, right after the accident that had occured 14 years ago. He had thought about being a cop or detective, but decided that science was more of his strong suit.

That and it’s way less pressure to deal with.

By the time he arrives at the bank, he’s already completely worn out; breathing ragged as he tries to stabilize his wobbly legs. He grips onto his knees, trying to relax and ease his dizzy mind.

Man, he really needed a car.

“Mr. Tweak,” Tweek swiftly rises from his bent position to see that it was his boss, Captain Gregory ‘fucking’ Stewart. Flowing long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, the fucking epitome of a bratty English guy. Cockiness is smeared across his face as he smirks at Tweek. He can feel anger rising up in his chest.“Late again, I see.”

 _‘Well, if you gave me a goddamn raise, I could actually afford a car’_ , Tweek retorts in his mind. His mouth opens-ready to snap back at him-when a hand claps onto his shoulder, preventing him from doing anything rash.

“Easy there, sport,” A voice whispers into his ear. Tweek turns his head to see a familiar face. Tuffs of orange hair stick out of the man’s balding head; light wrinkles visible across his face. The unbuttoned grey suit and tight black leather belt exposed the large belly that had formed over the years.

“M-Mr. Tucker,” Tweek sighs in relief as he feels the anger in him draining. Thomas Tucker, his adoptive father and detective for the Central City Police Department. He’s part of the reason why Tweek was able to get into the CCPD.

Thomas turns to meet Gregory’s cocky expression.

“He was running an errand for me,” He explains as his eyes turn back to Tweek. “Did you bring me what I asked for?”

His eyes widen slightly, nodding towards Gregory. Tweek immediately got the message.

“Y-yeah, I-ngh-did,” He shuffles through his pockets for something, anything. Pulling out a half-eaten chocolate bar, he hands it to Thomas. “H-here, I-I might’ve-ngh-taken a bit out of it.”

He flashes an awkward smile to Gregory-who raises an eyebrow in skepticism. Ignoring him, Tweek pushes past the two men and approaches the tire marks imprinted into the ground.

“We’re dealing with an African-American couple, Token Black and Nichole Daniels, both known for countless robberies” Tweek overhears as he lays onto the dirt, laying his briefcase next to him, to inspects the marks. “Killed a security guard named Joe West.”

Standing to his feet, Tweek signals for them to come closer.

“We’re l-looking for a Mustang Shelby GT500”

Pointing at the marks, he further explains “T-These tires marks are 12 inches in width with-ngh-an asymmetrical trend which match with the S-Shelby’s special super-wide tires. A-And there’s something else”

“What is it?”

Tweek moves over to his metallic case, pulling out a pair of tweezers from inside. He picks up the dark brown substance on top of the beige dirt. Bringing it close to his nose, he sniffs it; automatically pulling it away from it afterward.

“F-fecal excrement”

He pulls out an evidence bag from his case and dumps the tweezers in there.

“Probably from some sort of animal”

Tweek zips the bag up, slightly proud of his deduction, and stands to his feet to meet Thomas and Gregory.

“Good work, Mr. Tweak,” Gregory spats, bitterness laced in his voice. He walks pass Tweek, making sure to bump him slightly before passing.

“Asshole” Tweek mutters under his breath as he furrowed his eyebrows. Packing up his stuff, Tweek nods-as a small smile stretches across his face-towards Thomas and whisper a ‘Thank you’ under his breath, before heading to the Forensic lab.

\---

“You ready, Tweek?”

Tweek glances upwards from the paperwork he was sorting through on his desk. He’s met with beautiful ocean blue eyes and short black hair with tanish skin. He’s handsome to a boot, no doubt, maybe that’s why Tweek fell in love with him.

“I-I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it to-ngh- S.T.A.R. Labs, Craig,” Tweek responds as he moves over the microscopic to inspect the poop. “T-there was a shooting today. Your d-dad wants me to-ngh-process some evidence”

“But isn’t it your little nerdy dream to see this thing turn on?” Craig asks-fiddling with the black turtleneck he’s wearing-voice lacking enthusiasm or worry. He always had substantial control of his emotions. That and a trend of disrespect for teachers. Tweek remembers the younger days when Craig would casually flip people off and the stack of detentions he had received because of them. Craig was always blunt and truthful, even though it came off as rude, but it was what Tweek loves about him.

“Plus I need to do a couple of interviews while I’m there for a fucking article I’m working on” Craig further explains, straightening his navy blue winter coat. He was a journalist for the Central City Picture News and one of the best out there because of his lack of bias in articles and ability to gain the hard, truthful facts without a hitch.

“What’s so important about this fucking particle accelerator, anyway?” Tweek’s eyes shoot upward with disbelief written across his face; he’s ready to give a long winded explanation, until he realizes that Craig is eating french fries.

His french fries.

“A-are you eating my french fries?”

“Well, it’s not like you were going to finish them,” Craig shrugs as he continues to nibble on a fry. He sits himself on one of the tables, placing his leather briefcase next to him. Tweek rolls his eyes-chuckling softly-and moves to the map hanging on the pin board.

“E-Eric Cartman’s work in the quantum theory is light years beyond anything they are doing in the CERN,” Tweek explains as he begins to place a couple of pins on the board. After placing the last pin, Tweek twist his head towards Craig. “Basically t-this particle accelerator would-ngh-change how we look at physics entirely. It literally changes the way we think of everything.”

Craig nods his head, comprehending what Tweek was saying, as he shoves another fry into his mouth. Nerd stuff has mostly gone over Craig’s head, even when they were younger. Craig never listened in class and had just barely passed because of his enhanced logic. He could’ve done better if he actually applied himself, but he didn’t; since he just didn’t care enough. Craig was the bad kid. Tweek had an interest in science and math since the very beginning-watching shows like Bill Nye the Science Guy, when he was just 7-And it's what he excelled at. He always pushed himself to achieve top grades and stayed out of trouble. Tweek was the good kid.

Craig and Tweek were complete opposites of each other.

Tweek wonders if the Tucker's didn’t adopt him, would their paths be intertwined like this.

“Hey, he’s working,” Thomas says as he is enters the lab. “Leave him alone”

“Mr. Tucker, I was j-just about to call you,” Tweek says as he moves to behind the desk again. “I-I think that Black and Daniels are hiding in a farm”

“Oh” Thomas raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms. “Explain”

Raising the evidence bag, Tweek further explains “T-the fecal matter I found on the streets-ngh-, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline. An antibiotic.”

Tweek points towards the map. “There’s o-only four farms that-ngh-use that type of feed. I bet you’ll find your Shelby there”

Thomas scans the map, giving a nod. Standing to his feet, Craig approaches his father.

“Since Tweek has solved your fucking problem, why don’t you let him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?” Craig coaxes with his face completely blank.

Thomas contemplates it for a few minutes before sighing in resignation. “Ok, go. I’ll call you if there are any developments”

A grin stretches across Tweek’s face. “T-Thank you,” he says as he grabs Craig’s hand and rushes them out of the lab.

\---

They make it in the nick of time. A gigantic crowd surrounds the main entrance of the labs, making it almost impossible to the see the stage set up in front. Chatter fills the air, the audience curious about this invention and what harm it might bring.

Above their heads, a storm begins to brew. A wave of uneasiness passes through Tweek.

“So how was your trip to Starling City?” Craig asks suddenly, his voice raised to combat the tons of people talking.

“F-fine, fine,” Tweek replies remembering the fond memories he had with Max and Neil and the gang. “Just thought a lot about,y-you know, relationships”

_Between me and you._

Craig sighs “Sorry, I can’t really help with your girl problems, Tweek; since I’m gay.”

Craig came out when they were in high school. It was quick and sudden. He’d simply said “I’m gay” during dinner one night, and then proceeded to slurp on his spaghetti like he was talking about the weather. There had been no explanation whatsoever, either.

In the end, his dad had just accepted it, as did Tweek, though he was too shocked by the revelation to even question Craig.  
That night propelled Tweek to think about his own sexuality..which then led him to come terms with his own blooming feelings for Craig.

Even now, Tweek honestly didn’t know what he identified as, he just believed in the love he has for Craig.

“I’ll support you, though, as a brother.”

His eyes widen in disbelief, quickly changing to sadness. Hands balling up into a fist as he tries not to cry. His throats feels parched, even though he had drunk soda a few minutes ago.

Brother. That word felt like a needle has been shot into his heart. Small, quick, and extremely painful. He had tried to escape the fucking friend zone for years, but has always failed. The label is stuck onto him, keeping him here. He had watched multiple lovers come and go, comforting Craig through the bad ones.

Tweek wonders what he could do to make Craig see him as something more.

Silence envelopes the crowd as a chubby man in a crimson red suit climbs the steps to the stage. The sound of thunder erupts from above, only making Tweek-and those around him- more nervous. The man stands in front of podium and presses his mouth against the mike.

“My name is Eric Cartman and tonight the future begins,” the man speaks before pausing for a second. Eric’s eyes scan the crowd with a smirk plastered onto his face.

“The work done by my team and I will change our understanding of physics and bring advancements in power and medicine. The future will be sooner than everyone so happens to think.”

Tweek is entranced by every single word that comes out of Eric’s mouth. This event just seems surreal to him. He has waited for so long to watch this activation. To watch the point where the future starts to take form.

“Ow!” Craig exclaims and Tweek automatically snaps out of his trance, head turning towards Craig. He’s just in time to see a man in a hood grab the briefcase. “Fucking hell, my laptop.”

Tweek automatically chases after the man, pushing through the crowd. With his slightly enhanced running skills-from always being late-, Tweek is able to corner the man in an alleyway. A fence blocks the man's only exit.

“Hey!” Tweek shouts and the man turns around revealing a youthful male with stormy grey eyes and dirty brown hair. Dirt is smeared across his face and fear is written across his face. Great, a teenager.

“L-look kid, just drop the-ngh-briefcase and I won’t press charges.”

There’s a moment of silence between the two, the teen obviously deciding his choices, before the boy chucks the briefcase directly into Tweek’s stomach-causing him to fall backwards-and climbs the fence. But before the boy could reach the ground, a 20 year old male with disheveled blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a light grey suit appears from around the corner.

“Freeze!” the male exclaims pointing his gun at the teenager, a cocky smirk adorning his face. “CCPD! Or would you like to figure out the hard way if you’re faster than a bullet.”

The teenager raises his hands over his head in surrender.

“Tweek!” Tweek spins his head toward his caller, realizing that it was Craig. A mix of panic and worry are evident in Craig’s eyes. Grabbing onto Tweek’s hand, Craig helps him onto his feet.

“Are you alright?” Craig asks, his brow furrowed. Tweek wobbles a bit when he’s on his feet, his stomach hurting from the hit. He thinks he might puke; however, he doesn’t feel any long-lasting damage.

“Y-yeah” Tweek replies in the most convincing tone he could, even trying to smile; but it seemed to worry Craig even more. Craig places Tweek’s arm over his shoulder and wraps an arm around Tweek’s waist. Tweek’s heart flutters as his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

“Who’s that?” Craig nods his head over to the cop places handcuffs onto the teen.

“Kenny McCormick” Tweek explains, his stomach getting better by the second. “H-He’s new to the-ngh-force, your dad’s new p-partner, a bit too cocky in my opinion”

The ring of a cell phone echoes through the alleyway. Tweek already deduces that it’s his own. He fishes the phone out of his pocket and accepts the call. He already knows who it is

“Hello,” Tweek's says as he presses the phone against his ear.

_“Tweek, there’s been some new evidence. Come back immediately.”_

“Yes, sir.” Tweek sighs, disappointed that he won’t be able watch to the activation. Hanging up, Tweek shoves the phone back into his pocket. Craig stares at him, curiosity in his eyes.

“I gotta go” He says, frowning slightly. Craig nods, heavy and slow. Tweek unwraps his arm from around Craig, already missing the warmth around him.

Could this day get any worse?

Just then water drips from the sky, before pouring down on them. Another thunderclap erupts over them as if it was a sign.

This is the worst day ever.

\---

When Tweek arrives back in the lab, he’s soaking wet. Running all the way over there with nothing, but a pastel green sweater, white collared shirt and black jeans, which didn’t help counter against the rain. Sighing, Tweek walks to his over to the desk, stopping to notice that the floor was wet.

His eyes trail upward to the open window above. Tweek grabs onto the metal chain nearby, pulling down on it to close the window.

Then another loud thunder clap erupts and the next thing he sees is light, before he’s hit with an immense amount of pain.

And Tweek’s world becomes enveloped in darkness as electricity races through his body, transforming him into something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments give me fuel, so feel free to leave some. Be sure to follow me on [tumblr](https://loeywritesstuff.tumblr.com) as I will be posting more characters and headcanons there. I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned for this fic!


End file.
